The Number One
by Bordebergia
Summary: ¿Y si Ginjo hubiese decidido acercarse de forma distinta a Ichigo? Pasar de peleas callejeras a profesionales no es fácil, mucho menos cuando debes entrenar aparte para recuperar tus poderes y no perderlos al final contra tu propio entrenador. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, también debes ser evaluado para no ser considerado una amenaza para el Goitei, mientras intentas no amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Y como escribir es un hábito mío, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de otra historia. No puedo prometer que será tan larga como Again, más que nada por el espacio y tiempo que abarca.**

 **Quizá empiece calmada, pero después se volverá más ágil y bastante más oscura.**

 **Advertencia: La personalidad de Kugo va a cambiar bastante, aunque no sé si Ichigo también estaría fuera de personaje por un rato (Por el tiempo que ha pasado y su nuevo estilo de vida).**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un año y siete meses, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la batalla de Karakura.

Diecinueve meses en los cuales las peleas callejeras habían regresado a su vida y parecían estar a punto de convertirse en su nueva droga para dejar de sentirse como un inútil.

La ausencia de una katana ya no le importaba en la superficie, ahora solo deseaba sentir sus puños adoloridos y en ocasiones amanecer con algunos golpes en su cuerpo. Y así probar que sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran las mejores de Karakura.

Pero aquel día sería distinto. Al terminar con aquel pequeño grupo de matones soltó un suspiro antes de mirar al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, sentía que cada vez le costaba menos trabajo desarmar a sus oponentes y que sus golpes los dejaban inconscientes más rápido.

—Tienen suerte de que no los asesine en este lugar— dijo Ichigo antes de guardar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón para marcharse, esperando no recibir otra invitación de una pandilla rival para que se les uniera.

Sin embargo, al salir de aquel húmedo y maloliente callejón se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de cabello oscuro al igual que su chamarra de cuero que le miraba atento y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿También quieres probar suerte?— le preguntó Ichigo bastante serio y algo retador.

Ginjo negó ante la valentía del chico —No, solo observaba como les dabas una paliza a ellos. Aunque siendo sincero, no son oponentes para el segundo shinigami sustituto.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el azabache al ver su reacción sonrió un poco más para hacer su propuesta.

—Escucha, la Sociedad de Almas ha intentado asesinarme en más de una ocasión, cosa que me ha molestado y hasta cierto punto creado rencor. Puedo entrenarte para que recuperes tus poderes, sin embargo es probable que te los quite para recuperar los míos y con ello ir a enfrentarme a los shinigamis...

El Kurosaki le interrumpió —¿No crees que es algo idiota? Digo, si no tienes como mínimo a un ejército de veinte personas o una ventaja sobre los capitanes dudo que puedas hacerle frente a veintiséis shinigamis de elite— dijo serio mientras comenzaba a impacientarse un poco, pues necesitaba dormir y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a un charlatán, aunque comenzaba a sentirse interesado por saber más de ese supuesto "primer shinigami sustituto".

Ginjo soltó un pesado suspiro ante las palabras del chico, solo para pasar una mano por su su cabello. Nunca había pensado las cosas de esa forma.

 _Quizá aquel chico no era un idiota como pensó en un inicio_.

Después de meditar las palabras de Ichigo por unos segundos habló —Como mínimo quiero que me dejen de hostigar como perros a un hueso— mencionó antes de hacer una pequeña pausa esperando una respuesta, al no tenerla continuó —Entonces, ¿Te gustaría recuperar tus poderes? O prefieres las peleas humanas para ganar dinero, cualquiera de las dos yo puedo asesorarte.

—¿Cómo serían las peleas?— preguntó el Kurosaki. Aun no estaba seguro de querer confiar en él, aunque admitía que su cinismo sería un punto bueno si lo sabía aprovechar y que seguramente esto le ahorraría más de una mala experiencia en el futuro.

Ante las palabras del joven Ginjo sonrió —En jaula, solo ligas profesionales. Soy profesor de Muay Thai y algunos de mis camaradas manejan un arte similar, así que podrías utilizar un estilo mixto con facilidad gracias a tu condición física— respondió.

—Déjame meditarlo esta noche— dijo Ichigo.

Ginjo borró su sonrisa para sacar una tarjeta de su ropa —Llámame si quieres, pero antes de irme quiero que me respondas algo, ¿Por qué peleas? No tienes necesidad de ello, ahora ya no. Todos los criminales pequeños de Karakura te temen y la mayoría ha dejado la ciudad.

—No es de tu incumbencia— respondió Ichigo mientras tomaba la pequeña tarjeta de presentación y la guardaba en su bolsillo aparentando desinterés.

El azabache alzó una ceja —¿Seguro? Porqué conozco tan bien como tú cómo se siente ser un shinigami sustituto. Fingir que no te importan las palabras de los shinigamis a cambio de una libertad sin precedentes, en donde no hay nada de la hipocresía del Mundo Humano— mencionó antes de mirar fijamente al joven —Aunque por tu actitud creo que te trataron mejor que a mí— agregó para comenzar a caminar.

Ichigo esperó hasta que la silueta del hombre se desvaneció a la distancia, casi enseguida miró por segunda vez la tarjeta, en esta venia el nombre de aquel misterioso hombre; Kugo Ginjo, junto al nombre de su empresa; Xcution, y la dirección de esta.

Recuperar sus poderes aunque debiera estar al pendiente de su profesor quien seguramente no dudaría en quitárselos era bastante tentador, pues de cierta forma le recordaba a Urahara, además de lograrlo podría pedirle una explicación al Goitei 13.

Tal vez si aceptaba ambos entrenamientos podría tener una oportunidad de vencerlo, si llegaba a aprender un arte más poderoso que el Muay Thai aquel azabache la tendría difícil contra él y probablemente podría defenderse ante cualquier ataque.

Con esta idea en mente regresó a su casa, por fortuna encontró a sus hermanas y padre dormidos, salvándose de un reclamo más, aunque necesitaba hablar con alguien que le diera una segunda opinión.

Rápidamente fue a su habitación, buscó aquel compartimiento secreto debajo de su escritorio y sacó el alma modificada, solo para colocarla en el peluche de león.

—¿Que pasa ahora?— le preguntó Kon al joven.

Desde aquella batalla, Ichigo se aseguró de mantenerlo lejos de Urahara aunque eso significara engañar al rubio y entregarle un caramelo en lugar del alma modificada. Solo para tener a alguien con quien conversar a gusto y pudiera entenderlo un poco mejor. Gracias a esto, ambos se habían vuelto bastante cercanos.

Ichigo sacó la tarjeta de su pantalón y se la entregó a Kon —Él me ofrece pelear en jaula y ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes— dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa para dormir fresco.

—¿Cuál es el truco?— pregunto el león al terminar de leer la tarjeta.

—Puede intentar arrebatarme mis poderes en cualquier momento— respondió el Kurosaki antes de cruzarse de brazos —Pero podría defenderme si aprendo algo más fuerte que el Muay Thai.

—Krav Maga, esa es tu primera opción. Aunque hay otro arte antiguo, pero necesitarías investigar— dijo Kon con calma.

Al escucharlo, Ichigo levantó una ceja—¿No te sorprende que quiera recuperar mis poderes?

El alma negó —Eras feliz siendo shinigami, incluso tus calificaciones subieron y extraño a Nee-san, ¿Crees que me opondría a la oportunidad de volverla a ver?— respondió. Aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por las peleas, temía que los yakuza se enterasen y obligaran a Ichigo a unirse a cambio de no hacerle daño a su familia.

Ichigo rio ligeramente ante la respuesta, ignorando por completo las preocupaciones de su amigo.

—Mañana lo llamaré, mientras estoy fuera y no haya nadie en casa busca información sobre el Krav Maga— mencionó el joven.

—Entendido, pero más te vale no perder contra ese tal Kugo Ginjo— dijo Kon para no levantar sospechas.

Después de aquella breve charla, Ichigo apagó la luz y se recostó en su cama.

La nostalgia no se hizo esperar en medio del silencio y la oscuridad, era la primera vez que escuchaba una posibilidad de recuperar sus poderes y por mucho que odiase admitirlo se sentía abandonado y bastante desesperado.

Sus amigos no terminaban de entender que significó para él poder proteger Karakura, cosa que terminó en una pelea bastante fea la cual le había costado su amistad con ellos.

Aunque también estaba la Sociedad de Almas, quienes parecían haberle olvidado como un objeto.

¡¿Dónde quedó el agradecimiento por pelear contra Aizen?! ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir una llamada o visita ocasional para escuchar las novedades?

¡Ni siquiera Urahara le había visitado para reclamar sobre el engaño, mucho menos uno de sus conocidos!

Intentando calmarse abrió la ventana, solo para sentir la helada brisa en su rostro mientras sus pensamientos vagaban sin rumbo en su mente, poco a poco todos ellos se fueron alejado, excepto uno.

 _Quizá, Ginjo podría entenderlo._

Al día siguiente no tenía escuela y excusándose con más peleas callejeras decidió ir a la dirección de aquella tarjeta, esperando que no se tratase de una emboscada, aunque por seguridad se llevó una pequeña navaja que le había arrebatado a un maleante hace meses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y regresan los viernes/sábados de capítulos, así que André no te preocupes ;D**

 **Aunque he de mencionar que muy probablemente el siguiente capitulo sea subido el sábado por tiempo, la siguiente semana la tengo algo ajetreada.**

 **¿Qué les parece la primera portada que hago? Sé que tiene unos cuantos errores, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con el dinosaurio de computadora que tengo, pues no me permitió usar un programa más profesional.**

 **Y atentos a Navidad, que tal vez haya un mini maratón de IR de mi parte, o por lo menos un bonus extra de Again.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o seguramente así hubiese sido esta saga.**

* * *

A Ichigo le tomó varios minutos llegar a aquel edificio de fachada negra y puertas de vidrio grisáceo.

Con pasos seguros entró, para encontrarse con una pequeña recepción casi vacía, pues solo había un hombre delgado leyendo un libro en un rincón.

—¿Me he equivocado?— murmuró Ichigo para sí mismo, llamando la atención de aquel hombre, quien de inmediato le reconoció.

—No lo has hecho— respondió Tsukishima mientras se acercaba al joven —Espera aquí, traeré a Ginjo— agregó para desaparecer detrás de una puerta oculta.

Ichigo asintió antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraba cerca. Pronto se escucharon varios pasos acercándose y en menos de dos minutos hizo aparición Kugo.

—Veo que has decidido rápido— mencionó con una pizca de sorpresa en su voz.

—Si no lo hago yo, dudo que la Sociedad de Almas vaya a recompensarme por salvar a Karakura de Aizen— fue la excusa del joven.

—Ellos son así— menciono Tsukishima con recelo.

Ante esto, Ginjo se aclaró la garganta —Dejando de lado los recuerdos no gratos, te doy la bienvenida a la agencia de talentos Xcution, especializada en artes marciales mixtas para peleas en jaula— dijo antes de sonreír —Acompáñanos a darte el pequeño tour por nuestras instalaciones— agregó para regresar por el mismo lado del cual vinieron.

Ichigo le siguió en silencio y con algo de recelo.

Pronto se encontró con una gran sala vacía la cual le extrañó bastante, sin embargo el siguiente lugar era un poco más acogedor, pues se asemejaba bastante a una sala de una casa de clase alta.

—Más allá están nuestras habitaciones y a grandes rasgos esto sería todo— dijo Ginjo, al ver confusión reflejada en la mirada de Ichigo sonrió —Antes de aclararte esto, dime algo, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de donde vienen los poderes de tus amigos Yasutora e Inoue?

—No, además ya no les hablo— respondió cortante el Kurosaki.

—Ya veo, pero su poder no es mas que un Fullbring. Ese nace de un humano cuyos ancestros fuesen atacados por un hollow, en la sala anterior utilizamos el Fullbring de Yukio, el cual nos introduce en una realidad virtual en donde podemos entrenar sin preocupación alguna.

—¿Y porque me has traído hasta aquí?— le pregunto Ichigo.

—Si vas a unirte, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recibirte como uno de los nuestros— fue la respuesta de Kugo —Pero si quieres entrenar ya, puedes ir a la sala vacía y que Tsukishima te evalúe— agregó para marcharse a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Por su parte, Tsukishima se fue hacia la sala vacía, dejando a Ichigo algo confundido. Sin embargo después de pensarlo por unos segundos decidió que lo mejor era tomar la evaluación.

Al regresar se encontró con el hombre a mitad del lugar.

—Ataca— fueron las palabras de Tsukishima.

Ichigo al escucharlo sacó la navaja y la arrojó hacia un lado, solo para dirigirse a toda velocidad contra el hombre dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo.

Sin embargo su golpe fue esquivado con facilidad, ante esto Ichigo comenzó a atacarlo con más fiereza, pero la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez.

Pero pronto aquella facilidad que tenía Tsukishima se fue desvaneciendo, pues el Kurosaki estaba aprendiendo a predecir hacia qué dirección iba a esquivar, ante esto el azabache decidió terminar.

Esperó a que uno de los puñetazos intentase golpearlo, un gancho izquierdo fue el que hizo aparición. Tsukishima sujetó al Kurosaki por el antebrazo y desvío el golpe, y antes de que este pudiera responder, le aplicó con rapidez una llave al brazo, solo para derribarlo con una patada baja.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Ichigo bastante sorprendido.

—Akido, ahora ve por tu navaja— respondió Tsukishima al soltarlo. Cuando observó que el joven se alejaba, sonrió —Eres noble en tu arte de pelear pese a haber lidiado con criminales, ¿No crees?

—Pelear con una ventaja es de cobardes, si no puedes mostrar tu habilidad con un igual o superior, no deberías luchar por afición— respondió el Kurosaki mientras guardaba el arma blanca en su bolsillo.

—Aun así, creo que es interesante tu confianza en nosotros, sabiendo que estas en desventaja numérica y que si yo pude vencerte, Ginjo no tendría problema.

—No confió en ustedes, solo acepté el riesgo para recuperar mis poderes— dijo para mirar fijamente al azabache —Pero no voy a perderlos, pelearé hasta morir si es necesario.

—Vaya, seguramente esa actitud hizo que los shinigamis te respetasen por un rato.

Al escucharlo Ichigo rio —¿Respeto? La primera vez, Byakuya casi me asesina, incluso tuve suerte de que no usara su shikai conmigo. Después me topé con Ikkaku, Kenpachi y Renji, lo menos que recibí del Goitei fue comprensión, ¡Mi voluntad fue la que me permitió seguir con vida y avanzar con las herramientas que me brindaron mis aliados! — respondió con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Tsukishima, quien sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya veo, ahora te pediré que esperes afuera, tengo que darle a Ginjo tu evaluación. Aunque no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tus habilidades son bastante buenas.

El Kurosaki asintió antes de salir del lugar, el azabache por su parte se dirigió hacia su camarada, quien esperaba con calma frente a un vaso de té helado sobre una mesa.

—¿Y que tal? — le preguntó Kugo.

—Nada mal, pero es un poco arrogante— mencionó antes de sonreír un poco siniestro —Me encantará torturarlo.

—Tsukishima, no lo subestimes— dijo Kugo para darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida —Las batallas callejeras lo han curtido, no es el mismo chico desesperado que creímos, quizá de haber intervenido antes podríamos haberle manipulado más fácilmente… aunque siendo franco me recuerda un poco a mí.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué haremos con él?

Ginjo sonrió —Seguirle el juego, le haremos creer que tiene posibilidad de mantener sus poderes y cuando menos se lo espere, se los arrebataremos. Ahora debo de encontrar una forma de convencer a su padre de permitirle pelear— comentó para marcharse hacia su habitación.

—He de suponer que eso es un visto bueno— dijo Tsukishima para sí mismo antes de ir hacia Ichigo, quien esperaba paciente en el pequeño recibidor.

Sin embargo cuando la mirada marrón se encontró con el hombre un escalofrío le recorrió, de alguna manera había algo en los ojos del adolescente que no había percibido hasta ese momento y que ahora le hacían ver más peligroso.

—¿Entonces? — le preguntó Ichigo al azabache ante el silencio del hombre.

Shukuro rápidamente se recuperó de aquella sensación —Has pasado, ven de lunes a viernes a entrenar. Yukio te permitirá adentrarte a su Fullbring y en menos de un mes deberías estar listo para tus primeras batallas.

—Vale— dijo Ichigo antes de marcharse.

Mientras el Kurosaki iba caminando por las solitarias calles de la ciudad hermana de Karakura, no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar al cielo por un instante.

De cierta forma sentía que se acercaba a su objetivo, pero en su interior la ansiedad de querer alcanzarlo antes comenzaba a crecer. Tal vez de entrenar un poco más en sus tiempos libres lograría estar en mejor condición antes.

Y antes de poder reanudar su marcha, Ichigo fue interceptado por un grupo de cinco pandilleros, quienes casi de inmediato le reconocieron.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el legendario tornado de Karakura— dijo quien parecía ser su líder.

—En ese caso, háganse a un lado— respondió el Kurosaki con seriedad.

Aquel pequeño grupo rio al unísono, mientras todos se preparaban para la batalla. Ante esto, Ichigo sonrió.

—Sabes, si Karakura se entera de que vencimos al tornado, sé que pronto llegaría a oídos de los grandes si sabes a que me refiero. Así que no te lo tomes personal— mencionó el líder antes de chasquear sus dedos como señal para que sus compañeros se lanzaran a la batalla.

De inmediato Ichigo desenfundó la pequeña navaja, solo para hacerles unos pequeños cortes en las manos a quienes encabezaban el ataque con un puñetazo. Y mientras ellos reaccionaban, el Kurosaki les atacó con dos potentes patadas, las cuales los hicieron retroceder varios metros además de sacarles el aire.

Los tres pandilleros restantes se miraron entre sí, el líder de ellos sacó una navaja de hoja blanca y se abalanzó contra Ichigo, este bloqueó con facilidad su ataque, sin embargo los dos hombres restantes aprovecharon esto para golpearlo con fuerza en el estómago. Cuando Ichigo comenzó a toser, el líder aprovechó para intentar apuñalarlo, pero el Kurosaki detuvo el arma con su mano izquierda.

—¿No ha mascullado? — murmuró sorprendido el líder de la pandilla al ver que el rostro de Ichigo se mantenía sereno, aunque no por mucho.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en Ichigo pese a que recibió otro par de golpes en el abdomen, aunque después creó distancia con una fuerte patada que rasgó aún más su mano.

La sangre goteaba con rapidez pero la mirada del Kurosaki parecía haberse perdido por un instante en la sensación de dolor, haciendo que el miedo y la duda apareciera en sus enemigos.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! — exclamó el líder al observar que sus cuatro hombres estaban indecisos sobre si atacar al Kurosaki o no —¡A por él!

El ser un grupo los armó de valor y una vez más se abalanzaron contra el joven, pero la sonrisa de este se ensanchó ligeramente antes de esquivar la mayoría de puñetazos para responder con sus propios puños.

Pero pronto se hizo notorio que el amor hacia las batallas comenzaba a afectarle a Ichigo.

El primero cayó contra un gancho a la mandíbula, el segundo contra un potente rodillazo en el pecho que le fracturó algunas costillas, el tercero recibió un potente puñetazo en la garganta que le cortó el aire de un momento a otro.

Cuando llegó el turno del cuarto este intentó defenderse de los potentes puñetazos de Ichigo, sin embargo con cada golpe que recibía sentía que sus huesos estaban más cerca de romperse, pero pronto eso ya no importó, pues lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y mientras su vista se oscurecía vio como un fino hilo de sangre comenzaba a correr por el rostro del chico.

Al final solo quedaba el líder, quien al ver a la forma en que el chico derrotó a sus subordinados no tuvo más opción que tragarse su orgullo y arrodillarse.

—¡Esto es todo lo que tengo! — dijo con fuerza para colocar su navaja frente suyo —Es una reliquia familiar, se contaba que fue creada con un material similar al marfil otorgado por los dioses, ¡Tómala y déjanos con vida! — pidió.

Ichigo se detuvo y tomó la posesión de aquel hombre, solo para dejar la navaja que había traído en un principio.

—Busca algo mejor que hacer y guía a tus hombres. La próxima vez no seré piadoso— respondió el Kurosaki para continuar su camino, sin percatarse de que el líder de la pandilla estaba temblando ante la evolución de su agresividad durante el combate.

Aun así, no tuvo más opción que aceptar el "regalo" del chico y agradecer que no fue el siguiente, solo para acercarse a revisar los signos vitales de sus subordinados.

Pocos minutos después, el primero de sus hombres se levantó y al verlo hizo una reverencia.

—¡Perdone nuestra inutilidad! — se disculpó.

Aquel líder rio ante la inocencia de uno de los suyos —No teníamos oportunidad— dijo para mirar hacia el camino que había tomado Ichigo —Ese muchacho tiene la mirada de una bestia, no sé qué es lo que busca pero… Es mejor no intervenir en su camino.

—¿Mi-Mirada de bestia?

—Cuando era niño mi abuelo me contaba una leyenda que era pasada de generación en generación, esta hablaba de hombres de vestimentas antiguas, con mirada de bestia que no dudaban en asesinar a todo un pueblo con tal de hacer valer su voz. Infundieron miedo por eones hasta que el tiempo les arrebató la vida— dijo con seriedad.

—¿Acaso cree que él es uno de ellos?

—Puede ser, pero viendo que nos ha perdonado… Posiblemente tenga un corazón noble, aunque no sé qué pase si este es sumergido en la oscuridad de esta ciudad. Ahora ayúdame a cargar a los demás— respondió el líder de la pandilla, deseando no volver a toparse con el tornado de Karakura.

Y mientras el Kurosaki caminaba hacia la parada de autobús, para disminuir el tiempo que le tomaría regresar a Karakura. Kugo había utilizado su Bringer Light, listo para dar un paso más en su plan, aunque tuvo que asegurarse de que su energía no fuese reconocida por los vizard o Urahara.

Con rapidez se dirigió a la clínica Kurosaki, justo a tiempo para el almuerzo del doctor, quien al verlo se mostró bastante serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Isshin al reconocerlo de inmediato.

Ginjo sonrió —Vine a darte una propuesta bastante tentadora respecto a Ichigo.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, el antiguo capitán frunció ligeramente el ceño —Nada de lo que digas va a convencerme, así que vete antes de que decida atacarte— amenazó.

—¿Aunque eso salve a Ichigo de los yakuza? — le preguntó Kugo a Isshin, cuando el líder de los Xcution notó una pizca de duda en la mirada del shinigami continuó —Su fama ha llegado hasta ciudad Naruki, pronto pasará a Tokio y cuando eso suceda aquellos hombres no dudarán en intentar contratarlo, aunque deban matar a todos sus amigos y familiares para conseguirlo.

—Sabes que eso es difícil por no decir imposible, nosotros podemos defendernos bien ante unos simples humanos— respondió Isshin, solo para escuchar a Kugo reír ligeramente.

—¡Lamento decirte que esta ya no es la Sociedad de Almas, querido Shiba! — dijo Kugo en tono burlón —Aquí se manejan otras reglas y el dinero es una de ellas. Ellos fácilmente podrían sobornar para arrebatarte todo y lo sabes.

Isshin chasqueó la lengua ante las palabras de Ginjo —¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?

—No debes— corrigió el hombre —Pero Ichigo ha aceptado el riesgo, creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es permitirle pelear en jaula de forma profesional. Si es que aun él confía en ti, aunque desconozco como es que pudiste dejarle estar solo en las calles, tienes suerte de que no decidiera probar ninguna sustancia ilícita.

—A veces eres tan sínico como Aizen, ¿Lo sabías?— mencionó Isshin con seriedad mientras intentaba pensar en cómo fue que su hijo se encontró con un hombre tan peligroso como lo era Kugo.

—¿Sínico? Yo solo soy sincero, no le veo el chiste a mentir de forma descarada como lo hizo Sosuke. Pero vamos, que haber sido casi asesinado por el Goitei y que mis primeros compañeros fueran masacrados tuvo que influir de una u otra forma— respondió Ginjo antes de estirarle la mano a Isshin —¿Entonces aceptas? Él peleará solo los sábados, lunes a viernes entrenamiento por la tarde y domingos para descansar.

—Quiero todo por escrito, en un contrato legal— dijo Isshin.

Ginjo al ver que el trato no podía ser cerrado de esa forma asintió —Por supuesto, pasado mañana en la tarde tendrás todos los papeles listos y en regla. ¿No se te ofrece algo más? Digo, para no hacerte perder el tiempo más de lo que esperas— mencionó Kugo.

Ante sus palabras, Isshin sujetó de la camisa blanca al Xcution —Que mi hijo no salga herido de esto, o me aseguraré de romperte cada uno de tus huesos con o sin zampakuto —advirtió.

Kugo por su parte se mantuvo sereno antes de hablar —Dalo por hecho— cuando fue soltado sonrió ligeramente, solo para mirar fijamente al médico —Pero si fuera tu tendría cuidado, el Goitei 13 es bastante paranoico y puede que traten de matarlo.

—Ellos han cambiado Kugo— respondió.

El aludido de encogió de hombros —Quien sabe, pero sé de sobra que han matado a otros antes de mis Xcution, así que pienso que deberían ser cuidadosos. No vaya a ser que un día los muertos regresen por venganza— comentó para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos, listo para marcharse no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras a Isshin —Y casi lo olvido, Ichigo también ha cambiado, quizá debiste evitar que conociera la maldad humana y las formas más retorcidas que esta puede adoptar, solo esperemos que no tenga una semilla en su corazón o tal vez podría convertirse en alguien peor que Aizen.

Y sin permitirle a Isshin que pudiese preguntar sobre sus palabras, Kugo desapareció utilizando su Bringer Light. El ex capitán al quedarse solo soltó un pesado suspiro en un intento de que las palabras del azabache no lograran perturbarlo, sin embargo sentía culpa.

Le había permitido a Ichigo salir a pelear, en lugar de intentar hablar con él sobre cómo se sentía sin sus poderes intentó fingir que todo estaba bien, pese a que observaba como la desesperación aparecía en la mirada marrón de su hijo mientras este le seguía el juego e intentaba convencerse de que una vida normal era lo mejor.

Y después de la discusión que tuvo con sus amigos por lo de las peleas callejeras por diversión, Ichigo se volvió más solitario de lo que era y de alguna forma levantó una barrera más fuerte que la que creó cuando Masaki murió.

Isshin sabiendo que de seguir no hallaría alguna respuesta, tuvo que apresurarse a ir con el único hombre que podría tener una idea de que hacer o como mínimo un plan. Corrió varias calles hasta llegar a aquel lugar donde se encontraba la tienda, su aliento se había agitado considerablemente aun así, tenía que conseguir una respuesta, con esto en mente abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento.

—Kisuke…— lo llamó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Pocos segundos después el rubio apareció —¿Qué pasa, porque esta así? — le preguntó Urahara algo extrañado.

—Ya… lo han contactado— fue la respuesta del Shiba.

—Menos mal, la Sociedad de Almas comenzaba a pensar seriamente en venir a hacerle análisis, en caso de que por sí solo despertase sus poderes de nuevo— comentó Kisuke —Sin embargo ya sabes lo que sigue ¿No? Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Isshin negó ante las palabras del rubio—Él sabe de los riesgos— le dijo.

—Que astuto— mencionó Kisuke.

Si Ichigo sabía de las verdaderas intenciones del azabache, las posibilidades de que el Goitei lo viese como una amenaza más y ajena al primer shinigami sustituto crecían de forma considerable. Y como si esto no fuese suficiente, si alguno de los Xcution lograba sembrar el rencor en el alma de Ichigo, no tendrían más opción que asesinarlo antes de que aquel potencial que resguardaba el Kurosaki en su interior los asesinase en venganza.

Aun con estos dos factores en contra, no por nada Kisuke era considerado como uno de los genios más grandes que habían pisado los trece escuadrones.

—Me encargaré de que ella vuelva, es la única que pudo romper la primera barrera con facilidad, no dudo que lo haga una segunda vez— mencionó el rubio.

—Esta vez Ichigo ha reforzado sus defensas, creo que ella podría tener problemas si lidia sola con él— dijo Isshin con preocupación.

—Ya veo, en ese caso deberé de buscar un cuerpo para un alma bastante especial. Fue diseñado para cubrir a cierto shinigami que ahora se encuentra bajo la primera división— respondió.

—¿Es seguro?

Urahara asintió —Aizen nunca tuvo contacto con él, además por lo que sé, esta alma es bastante certera con sus palabras, así que asegúrate de hacer tiempo en lo que ellos dos aparecen ¿Te parece bien?— dijo, en un intento de que su amigo pudiera calmarse, pues aunque no lo dijera en su rostro tenía plasmada la preocupación de un buen padre.

—Lo intentaré— respondió Isshin antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia —Gracias por todo.

—No es nada, en verdad— mencionó para ver como el hombre se marchaba.

Después de eso Urahara se dirigió hacia su almacén y después de buscar un buen rato, encontró aquella alma modificada atrapada dentro de un frasco.

—Así que aquí estabas Tomohiro-kun— dijo el rubio para salir y encontrarse con Tessai, quien al ver la pequeña esfera de color azulado dentro del frasco pudo tener una idea de la situación actual.

—¿Necesita que consiga algo? — le preguntó Tessai a Kisuke.

—Solo que nadie me moleste, estaré ocupado este fin de semana diseñando un cuerpo para esta alma modificada— respondió para retirarse a su habitación.

El resto del fin de semana transcurrió sin ningún evento interesante, pues Ichigo decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse sin pelear para tratar su herida y hacer sus deberes de una buena vez.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, cuando aquella figura delgada de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta tradicional, piel blanca y ojos azulados hizo aparición, el Kurosaki tuvo un escalofrió. Aquel chico le entregó un pequeño papel al profesor en turno y este asintió.

—Preséntate— pidió el profesor.

—Soy Sosuke Tomohiro, por favor cuiden de mí— dijo el joven antes de hacer una reverencia.

Ante aquel apellido, un segundo escalofrió apareció, solo que esta vez no fue únicamente en Ichigo, sino en Sado, Ishida e Inoue, quienes tuvieron que reprimir el impulso de reaccionar de forma hostil.

—Toma asiento a lado de Kurosaki— le ordenó el profesor al chico.

Tomohiro obedeció e ignoró los murmullos que comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor ante su apariencia o su suerte de sentarse junto al tornado de Karakura.

Después de que el profesor llamase la atención de los alumnos, la clase comenzó. Tomohiro tomaba notas con facilidad e intentaba ignorar la mirada ocasional de Ichigo.

—¿Sucede algo, Kurosaki-san? — le preguntó Sosuke al dejar de escribir para mirarlo con sus ojos azul cielo —Siento que me está prestando más atención de la debida y eso podría afectar su rendimiento escolar.

Ichigo pasó una mano por su cabello antes de responder —Tu apellido, conocí a una persona bastante desagradable y no puedo evitar recordarla contigo.

Tomohiro ladeó un poco su cabeza —¿Enserio? — preguntó antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —Y yo que pensé que finalmente podría ser libre. Pero parece que este apellido carga con una maldición, pues en todas las ciudades en que estoy siempre debe de pasar algo así.

—Lo siento, tú no tienes nada que ver con Aizen. Ni siquiera se parecen— se disculpó Ichigo para comenzar a tomar nota de la clase.

Ante sus palabras Tomohiro sonrió de forma siniestra de forma incosciente—Es una lástima que sea pariente de aquel hombre, pero me aseguraré de que no debas preocuparte en que si te traicionaré o no.

Ichigo de inmediato dejó de escribir y miró con incredulidad al chico —¿D-De que demonios hablas? — preguntó, aunque al ver la sonrisa que este tenía, no pudo evitar recordar a Aizen.

Sin embargo, antes de que el nuevo alumno pudiese contestar, comenzó a sonar la alarma de incendios.

—Todos, salgan en orden— les indicó el profesor con calma.

—Oh, que oportuno— mencionó divertido Tomohiro para levantarse de su lugar y salir del salón con tranquilidad.

Ichigo gruñó al ver como se alejaba y mezclaba con la multitud, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo irse tan fácilmente. Aprovechando su condición física, acortó el camino con algunos saltos en las escaleras y pronto se encontró con Sosuke.

De inmediato lo sujetó por la camisa y lo llevó hacia una zona alejada, antes de que los murmullos sobre una pelea crecieran a su alrededor, cuando estuvieron a solas, Ichigo lo soltó.

—¿De dónde vienes exactamente?— le preguntó el Kurosaki con seriedad al chico.

—Kanto— respondió de inmediato.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué tanto sabes de Aizen?

—Solo lo que tú me has dicho, aunque por desgracia yo puedo sentir a todo mi linaje— mintió Tomohiro antes de mirar a sus manos —Sin importar mi estado o el tiempo que pase, todos y cada uno de los descendientes de los Sosuke son atados a mí, incluso después de la muerte puedo saber sus sentimientos aunque crean no tenerlos— sus ojos se posaron sobre Ichigo —Incluso te conozco desde antes que Kon, gracias a Aizen.

—No sabes nada de mí— mencionó Ichigo con seriedad.

—Cierto, la información que tengo es obsoleta pero… Sé de sobra cómo se siente la desesperación en su estado más puro. Me llamaron con una misión, pero al verte, he decidido desobedecerla sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Cómo podría espiar a alguien que está tan desesperado como yo? Sería hipócrita de mi parte presentarme como un nuevo amigo, así que ignora mi presencia y yo me encargaré de lo demás— dijo Sosuke para caminar y pasar a lado de Ichigo.

—Espera un momento, ¿Quién te ha contratado?— le preguntó Ichigo a Tomohiro.

Este sonrió —Digamos que soy una medida preventiva que ha tomado la Sociedad de Almas respecto a ti. Ellos deseaban que yo te hiciera desistir de seguir a los Xcution o que por lo menos no te metieras en aprietos con su forma de pensar.

—No lo haré— respondió Ichigo antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —¿Por qué todos insisten en tratarme como un niño? Sé que soy joven, inexperto, terco y que eso puede ser utilizado para manipularme pero, lo único que busco es aquella libertad, ese poder de proteger a quienes aprecio… solo deseo sentirme vivo de nuevo— agregó.

Tomohiro rio ligeramente —Vivo, es la primera vez que escucho a alguien pedir algo que no es egoísta. En ese caso espero que lo cumplas y hagas que toda esa desconfianza solo sea una pérdida de tiempo— comentó.

—Lo haré— le aseguró Ichigo. —Aunque no tenga idea de cómo vencer a Ginjo.

—¿Ginjo?, ¿Acaso hablas de Kugo Ginjo? — le preguntó Tomohiro con curiosidad.

Ichigo asintió —Él es el líder de los Xcution, ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

—No me dicen mucho, tuve suerte de que decidieran llamarme— fue la respuesta de Tomohiro.

—En ese caso, ¿Algún consejo para vencerlo y que no me arrebate mis poderes?

—La verdad es que mi información ya no es útil, pero si deseas puedo ayudarte a entrenar, solo necesitaré que me des las características que necesitas.

—Krav Maga, ese el arte que necesito aprender para tener una oportunidad de vencer a Ginjo con su Muay Thai. Si es que no hay otro más antiguo.

Tomohiro se cruzó de brazos —Si de antigüedad se trata, el Kun Fu es uno de los reyes. Pero cualquiera que elijas estará bien— respondió.

Ichigo al escucharlo sonrió ligeramente —Sabes, hace tiempo que no hablaba así con alguien que no fuese Kon.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Discutimos. Todo hubiese quedado en el pasado si no me hubiese alterado tanto— mencionó Ichigo para desviar la mirada hacia el suelo —Insulté a Chad e hice llorar a Inoue, desde ahí ya no nos hablamos.

—¿E Ishida?

—A ese cuatro ojos ocasionalmente le hablo, pero de cierta forma eligió estar con ellos dos. El resto ha intentado mantenerse al margen, aunque la mayoría está de acuerdo en que actué como un imbécil y que merezco estar en soledad— fue la respuesta del Kurosaki. Aunque por su tono de voz, parecía que ya no le importaba en realidad ese pequeño problema.

—Que mal, pero en algunas ocasiones solo hace falta una persona para que tu mundo esté completo, ¿No crees? Ese alguien que pueda mostrarte una mejor versión de ti mismo y que te saque de este pozo llamado desesperación — mencionó Tomohiro antes de soltar un segundo suspiro —Creo que deberíamos regresar a ver que ocasionó que la alarma de incendios se activase— agregó para ver como Ichigo miraba hacia el cielo con cierta nostalgia en su rostro.

—¿Crees que es normal extrañar tanto tener algo así?

—Quizá no extrañas el poder, sino a quien te lo entregó. Sé de sobra que ella pudo detener la lluvia que ahogaba a tu corazón— dijo Tomohiro para marcharse antes de que Ichigo pudiese confrontarlo.

Sin embargo, el Kurosaki se quedó observando hacia el cielo por unos instantes más.

—Extrañar a Rukia… Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma— musitó antes de cerrar sus ojos por un instante.

Usualmente algo de esa índole le molestaría, pero en esta ocasión parecía que lo aceptaba sin problema alguno. Tal vez el tiempo comenzaba a mostrarle como había cambiado.

Aun así, solo podía enfocarse en conseguir su objetivo, al cual se le añadía el demostrar que no era tan influenciable como aparentaba.

Tomohiro por su parte intentó mantenerse calmado, mientras ignoraba los recuerdos que cruzaban su mente en ese instante. Los cuales no hacían más que recordarle como había roto aquella promesa que le hizo a su pequeño hermano y como este evento dio origen a uno de los peores shinigamis que hubiese pisado el Goitei.

 _Ahora solo podía intentar guiar al chico de cabellera anaranjada para que este no fuese a escoger un camino similar a su hermano menor hace décadas._

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría, en la Sociedad de Almas Urahara Kisuke estaba ante los capitanes del Goitei 13, explicando su plan con lujo de detalles, esperando que aceptaran su pequeña petición.

—¿Por qué deberíamos hacer esa excepción con ese chico? — comentó Mayuri un tanto en desacuerdo.

—Es cierto, podría resultar contraproducente— se le unió Soi Fong.

—¡¿Qué demonios están ustedes diciendo?! — reclamó Hikaro un poco molesto —Si no fuese por ese chico, ustedes estarían muertos.

Y antes de que el capitán de la doceava o la capitana de la segunda división intentasen defender su punto, Komamura habló —En cierto punto tiene razón. De no ser por la situación que se le presentó a Kurosaki Ichigo, los vizard no hubiesen decidido a ayudarlo y por ende, Aizen nos hubiese derrotado en la falsa Karakura— mencionó.

—Aun así, no podemos confiarnos ya de él. Un año es más que suficiente para que una persona cambie de forma notoria— dijo Byakuya, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de que hablase en la reunión.

—No me gusta decirlo, pero concuerdo con el capitán Kuchiki. Ichigo-kun está en una etapa bastante vulnerable y podría ser fácilmente influenciable— opinó Rose.

—En ese caso, ¿No es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarle? Por lo menos para agradecerle que arriesgara su vida al pelear contra Aizen con el Hyogyoku— dijo Ukitake bastante preocupado por el adolescente.

Hikaro al escucharlo soltó un pequeño suspiro —No importa la forma en que intentemos verlo, todo esto es nuestra culpa. Si alguno de nosotros hubiese detenido a Aizen mientras era un alumno o mientras era teniente, esto no hubiese pasado— agregó.

Shunsui esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar al comandante —Quizá nos dejamos llevar por la idea de que sería tan bueno como su familiar, ¿No lo cree Yama-jii?

Ante las palabras del castaño, todos se quedaron en silencio y la mayoría de las miradas se dirigieron hacia Yamamoto, quien después de meditarlo un poco golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

—Se accederá a su petición Urahara Kisuke, sin embargo solo será hasta que Kuchiki Rukia alcance un rango intermedio entre teniente y capitán. Desconocemos la fuerza de los Xcution y sería bastante peligroso mandarla en este preciso instante— dijo el viejo shinigami.

—En ese caso, permítame entrenarla. Le aseguro que en menos de dos meses ella alcanzará ese nivel— le ofreció Kisuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yamamoto asintió —Quiero reportes detallados cada semana, el límite serán tres meses. Después de eso nos encargaremos personalmente de esto.

—Tres meses, me parece algo apresurado comandante. Considere que Ichigo-kun se mostrara a la defensiva incluso con ella— respondió Urahara para mirar al resto de capitanes —¿Alguno tiene una idea para solucionar esto?

—Si mandamos algunos capitanes o tenientes los Xcution deberán ser cuidadosos, además podría servirle de apoyo a Kurosaki-san y de cierta forma mostrarle que deseamos corregir este malentendido de la mejor forma— opinó Ukitake.

—Iré al Mundo Humano después de la fecha acordada por el capitán comandante con el fin de ejercer más presión, si es que no existe algún impedimento— dijo Byakuya, haciendo que algunos intentasen pensar en que era lo que le sucedía para estar tan parlanchín ese día.

—Me apunto también, no perderé la oportunidad de pelear contra un buen enemigo— se le unió Kenpachi.

—¿También va a desear ir capitán Hitsugaya? — le preguntó Shunsui al más joven de sus compañeros.

El aludido alzó una ceja bastante extrañado —¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—¿Acaso no lo sabe? Ustedes tres son considerados como los mosqueteros shinigamis, una versión bastante extraña de un antiguo cuento humano— se burló Hikaro.

Komamura se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus compañeros —Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal, opino que dejemos a consideración del capitán comandante la asignación de capitanes y tenientes al Mundo Humano— dijo al ver que el más joven de ellos le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Shinji, quien parecía inalterable.

Yamamoto golpeó su bastón contra el suelo —Tomaré la palabra del capitán Komamura, así que dictamino que esta reunión ha finalizado por hoy. Urahara, acompáñeme para ver su plan para entrenar a Kuchiki en ese periodo de tiempo— mencionó.

Los capitanes restantes aceptaron para comenzar a marcharse en silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Y lo alcance a subir el viernes! !Yei! :D**

 **Bien, seguimos con esto y ya que André tiene esa pequeña duda, aquí ha pasado casi dos años desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el fin de clases, los alumnos se dispusieron a tomar sus pertenencias para marcharse, los caminos comenzaron a separarse aunque algunos volvieron a encontrarse de improviso.

—Ishida.

—¿Qué quieres Kurosaki? — le preguntó un tanto extrañado Uryuu a su amigo, no era normal que el Kurosaki le interceptara así.

Ichigo respondió yendo directo al asunto—Necesitaré ropa para entrenar, más específicamente un short de esos que usan los peleadores.

Ante sus palabras Ishida soltó un pequeño suspiro, teniendo una ligera idea de hacia donde se dirigía Ichigo —Sabes que si Sado se entera de esto, lo más probable es que vuelvan a pelear ¿Verdad? — le mencionó con una ceja alzada.

—Lo sé, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para entrenar y recuperar mis poderes. Cuando lo haga me disculparé como es debido con ellos dos— respondió Ichigo antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar fijamente al Quincy—Entonces, ¿Puedo contratarte?

—No sé en qué te estas metiendo, pero no me da buena espina— comentó el azabache esperando que Ichigo le diese más información.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, lo peor que podría pasarme es que Kugo me arrebate esos poderes y vuelva a ser un humano— dijo Ichigo restándole importancia al asunto.

—Me gustaría que te explicases mejor, si te metes en aprietos sería más fácil para ti tener a un amigo que te respalde o que por lo menos sepa a quién debo de atacar— opinó el Quincy como un último intento de con seguir que Ichigo revelase algo de información.

El Kurosaki se rascó la nuca al entender la intención de Ishida —Mencionaron una técnica llamada Fullbring, pero no sé qué es. Cuando averigüe en que consiste, serás el primero en saberlo, ¿Te parece? — le ofreció.

—Sí, pero ¿Para cuando quieres esa prenda de ropa? — mencionó Ishida, esperando que tuviese el tiempo suficiente para tomarlo con calma.

—¿Puedes tenerla para la siguiente semana? — le preguntó con un poco de timidez.

—Sí.

—¡Genial! — exclamó Ichigo antes de sonreír —Realmente te lo agradezco Ishida, mañana te pago de regreso— dijo para marcharse con rapidez.

Ishida soltó un pesado suspiro, estaba casi seguro que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de esa manera desde que perdió sus poderes. Y por mucho que odiase admitirlo, el Kurosaki se veía bastante feliz pese a saber que probablemente se estuviera adentrando a un camino muy peligroso casi en solitario.

—Eres un idiota sin duda— se dijo el Quincy para sí mismo antes de seguir su camino.

Ichigo al llegar a su casa se sorprendió de que Yuzu no estuviese. Asumió que lo más probable era que hubiera acompañado a Karin a su entrenamiento de futbol, por otra parte su padre estaba trabajando en la clínica. Teniendo en mente que estaría solo por un rato, se apresuró a hablar con Kon.

—Vienes muy feliz, Ichigo— dijo el peluche de león al verlo entrar a la habitación con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

El aludido se encogió de hombros antes de lanzar su mochila a un rincón —No lo sé, tal vez porque pude hablar con alguien más en la escuela.

—¿Y eso? — preguntó Kon con bastante interés.

—Se llama Sosuke Tomohiro, al parecer es pariente de Aizen y ha sido contratado por el Goitei para vigilarme, aunque dijo que no iba a hacerlo— respondió Ichigo para recostarse en su cama.

—Es curioso, usualmente te molestarías que alguien te vigilara para que no hicieras algo— opinó el peluche un tanto intrigado.

—Lo sé, pero él parece comprenderme de verdad… además dijo algo bastante interesante sobre aquella sensación que me abruma en ocasiones — dijo el Kurosaki para bostezar —Cambiando de tema ¿Conseguiste algo sobre el Krav Maga?

—Tardé bastante en encontrar algo que no fuera más que su historia— respondió Kon para acercarse al escritorio de Ichigo, solo con el fin de sacar de uno de los cajones una pequeña memoria USB y entregársela al adolescente. —Es un manual de técnicas, imprímelo y comienza a entrenar.

Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir algo, el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, bastante extrañado, bajó a contestar.

—¿Quién habla? — preguntó el Kurosaki, solo para escuchar una pequeña y suave risa como primera respuesta.

—Te quiero mañana en la tarde aquí para tu primer entrenamiento— dijo Ginjo con calma.

—Vale, pero no quiero que llames aquí. Yuzu, Karin o el viejo podrían contestar.

—Comprendo eso, aunque hace poco hablé con tu padre y le convencí. Así que cuando vengas por favor entrega un papel con tu número telefónico— respondió Kugo antes de colgar.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro antes de hacer lo mismo, pero al girarse se encontró con Kon quien negaba con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que ese hombre sabe más de lo que dice, dudo que tu padre decidiera darle tan fácilmente este número— fueron las palabras del peluche, a lo que Ichigo chasqueo la lengua al ver que tenía razón.

—Solo espero que no moleste a mis hermanas— dijo Ichigo antes de mirar la pequeña memoria que aún tenía en sus manos —Voy a imprimir esto, no tardo.

Kon asintió, para ver como el Kurosaki se apresuraba a ir a su habitación por dinero y así salir a toda velocidad. Y mientras estaba solo de nuevo, el alma modificada soltó un pesado suspiro.

Ichigo se veía tan emocionado que le resultaba casi imposible decirle que las probabilidades que tenía para derrotar a Kugo, quien seguramente tenía más experiencia en todos los aspectos del combate, eran pocas o casi nulas. Solo esperaba que la suerte acompañase a su amigo en su deseo de recuperar sus poderes.

Aunque aquel nombre de Sosuke Tomohiro le era bastante familiar, como si hubiese escuchado aquel nombre en más de una ocasión, solo que era un recuerdo borroso.

Las hojas de manual tardaron unos minutos en comenzar a ser impresas, el calor que emanaban solo podía ser opacado con las imágenes que mostraban sin temor alguno. Pese a lo simple que era esto, Ichigo las observaba como si fuese un regalo, uno que hubiese esperado por años.

—Usa esto también— dijo Tomohiro para colocar junto al pequeño montón de hojas un cuaderno desgastado de color marrón.

—¿Qué es eso? — le preguntó Ichigo mientras lo levantaba y comenzaba a hojearlo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse de que se trataba de una pequeña guía de artes marciales mixtas, la mayoría antiguas y con técnicas que nunca había visto, todo dibujado a mano. —N-No sé qué decir.

—Hace mucho tiempo tuve una afición hacia las mejores técnicas de los artes marciales antiguos. Me costó algunos años conseguirlos todos, pero te aseguro que algunos han desaparecido y con algo de energía espiritual podrían hacer gran daño— respondió Tomohiro antes de mirar el manual que terminaba de imprimirse —Ahora haz tu mejor esfuerzo con lo que vayas a hace.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo cerró el cuaderno y le miró con seriedad —¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí? — le preguntó con seriedad.

—Trabajo en la tienda de enfrente— respondió Sosuke para señalar a una librería —Cuando te vi, tuve el presentimiento que irías a imprimir algo así. Por lo tanto decidí que te daría mi cuaderno.

—Te lo agradezco, pero siento que no me terminas de decir todo lo que sabes, Tomohiro— confesó el Kurosaki.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, como si ya esperase ese comentario —Si no te lo he dicho es que aún no es el momento, solo puedo asegurarte que carezco de la ambición egoísta de mi familiar y de un destino al cual aferrarme. En cualquier caso, si tienes problemas con Kugo y necesitas algo, puedes llamarme— respondió para buscar en su ropa una pequeña tarjeta para entregársela a Ichigo en donde venía su número de celular —Tengo que irme o seguramente me esperará un regaño de mis jefes.

Ichigo asintió mientras su compañero se marchaba, pero de cierta forma sentía que Tomohiro intentaba actuar con él como si fuese un familiar más, pues no lograba comprender del todo como era que Sosuke se decidió a prestarle algo tan viejo y seguramente preciado como si fuese un lápiz o una pluma. Sin embargo también estaba consciente de que el castaño fue a la escuela a petición del Goitei 13 y que quizá eso era un factor más para su amabilidad, que por el momento jugaba a su favor.

Aquella tarde y noche, Ichigo repasó una y otra vez las técnicas del viejo cuaderno y de su manual, intentando memorizar los movimientos que realizaban las personas en las ilustraciones, incluso comenzó a practicar un poco para ver sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente, las clases pasaron con rapidez para él, quizá porque en la tarde sería su primer entrenamiento formal y la emoción de su interior comenzaba a ser visible, pues sus compañeros más cercanos se percataron que el ceño fruncido desaparecía un poco de su rostro.

Finalmente, el timbre que anunciaba la salida sonó e Ichigo tomó todas sus pertenecías con velocidad y con suavidad tocó el hombro de su compañero de al lado quien estaba parado leyendo un libro de la biblioteca.

—Hasta mañana, Tomohiro— le dijo Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa, a modo de despedida.

Sosuke se sorprendió ante el gesto de amabilidad por parte del Kurosaki, pero casi de inmediato se acercó a su asiento, solo para dejarse caer en su asiento, para soltar un pesado suspiro y sujetar su cabeza por un instante —¿Por qué tienes que tener una sonrisa igual a la de él? — murmuró con tristeza mientras intentaba dominar a sus emociones que volvían a la vida con su nuevo cuerpo.

—Sosuke-kun, ¿Estas bien?

Aquella voz sonó tan familiar para él pese a que apenas la había conocido, sin embargo al estar conectado a su hermano, sabía cosas que desearía haber olvidado.

—Oh, Inoue-san. No es nada, solo que estoy un poco cansado del trabajo, últimamente hay más personas en la librería— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esta se desvaneció al ver que ella estaba sola —¿Está esperando a alguien? — preguntó con un poco de ansiedad.

Ella negó —Tatsuki-chan faltó el día de hoy y los demás estaban bastante ocupados.

—¿Desea que la acompañe a su casa? — ofreció el castaño en un intento de encontrar algo en que enfocarse y así dejar de pensar en su hermano.

—N-No es necesario.

Tomohiro se levantó de su asiento —Insisto con mi oferta, aunque no quiero que malinterprete mis intenciones.

Inoue soltó un pequeño suspiro ante la mirada azulada —Está bien, puede acompañarme.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia casa de Inoue, a medida de que se acercaban a casa de la joven, Tomohiro se mostraba más nervioso al pensar en lo que ella padeció en Las Noches.

—Me alegra que alguien pueda acercarse a Kurosaki-kun con facilidad, últimamente ha estado alejándose de todos y de todo— mencionó ella.

Tomohiro le miró de reojo—¿Eres amiga de él?

Inoue suspiró —Sí, pero pelee con él. No solo yo, Sado-kun también— respondió antes de apretar sus puños —Quizá si no le hubiese preguntado, él no hubiera dicho nada de las peleas…

—Si quieres no me cuentes, de cualquier forma yo solo soy un alumno nuevo— dijo, solo para ver como ella se detenía.

Al notar que la mirada gris comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas, un leve dolor apareció en su pecho. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de llevar una mano sobre su corazón para maldecir que los vestigios de la energía de su hermano le uniese a más personas, solo para sufrir sus peores emociones cuando estuvieran cerca.

 _Aunque tal vez era un castigo por sus errores._

—No llores, por favor— le pidió Sosuke a Inoue mientras sacaba de su mochila un pequeño pañuelo.

Ella aceptó la tela y limpió sus lágrimas —L-Lo siento, pero aún no sé cómo lidiar con esto. Cuando intento pensar en cómo debe sentirse Kurosaki-kun sobre esto, a mi mente viene mi hermano mayor, aunque de aquella noche recuerdo poco, siento que Sora estaba desesperado porque pensó que le había olvidado.

—Entiendo pero, ¿Qué fue lo que ocasionó todo esto?

—Yo le pregunté porque le gustaba pelear… Él respondió con una sonrisa "es divertido" — dijo Inoue antes de hacer una pausa —Después Sado-kun lo confrontó, fue entonces que Kurosaki-kun dijo "Si no te gustan las peleas, no entiendo para qué tienes poderes", ambos comenzaron a discutir… pronto Sado-kun recibió el primer golpe, intenté detenerlos pero… No pude hacer nada.

—La desesperación puede llevarnos a un vacío tan oscuro que todas las luces mueren, ni la más brillante puede llegar a tocar fondo del abismo. La presión simplemente sofoca todo— mencionó Tomohiro.

—¿Crees que pueda regresar todo a como era antes?

Ante la pregunta él negó —No, ninguno de ustedes es el mismo. Sería como pedirte detener un corazón, es imposible y bastante estúpido. Los eventos que nos rodean nos moldean, los recuerdos nos atan o nos dan fuerza para seguir— dijo antes de sonreír ligeramente —¿Por qué crees que eres tan amable? Tu hermano hizo un gran esfuerzo por darte una buena vida y desear que te rodeases de personas amables— agregó antes de mirar al suelo.

—Sosuke-kun, ¿Pasa algo? No creo que esa mirada sea solo por cansancio.

—Realmente no es nada, solo arrepentimiento de un par de decisiones que no debí de tomar. Pero ahora ya no hay mucho que hacer, la persona a quien dañé seguramente me odia— respondió para dar un par de pasos —¿Nos vamos? Creo que es mejor dejar de hablar de cosas tan tristes.

—Tienes razón— dijo Inoue para que ambos reanudasen su marcha —¿Quieres hablar de postres?

Sosuke asintió —No hay nada mejor que un buen postre, así que por favor empieza.

* * *

Mientras ellos dos conversaban e Ichigo se apresuraba a terminar su tarea para iniciar su entrenamiento con los Xcution, en la Sociedad de almas cierta shinigami se levantaba del último golpe que había tenido que esquivar.

—Podemos para si quieres Kuchiki-san— dijo Urahara con calma.

Ella negó —Aun no, quiero entrenar un poco más, así que por favor lance el siguiente ataque— pidió con seriedad.

Kisuke suspiró antes de apuntar a la joven con la palma de su mano —Okasen— pronunció para que la energía dorada se dirigiera a toda velocidad hacia Rukia.

—¡Danku! — ella exclamó para invocar a la gran barrera.

Al principio esta pudo detener el ataque con facilidad, pero conforme pasaban los segundos unas pequeñas grietas comenzaron a aparecer, ante esto Rukia elevó su energía espiritual para regenerar el bakudo.

—Sokatsui— dijo Kisuke para que el encantamiento cambiase de inmediato.

La energía dorada tomó un color azulado en cuestión de instantes y la potencia creció de forma considerable, el escudo empezó a ceder a pesar de que la joven shinigami le brindaba cada vez más de su energía. Pronto llegó el momento en que el hechizo cedió y el hado golpeó de nuevo a Rukia y la hizo caer al suelo.

—Una vez más, Urahara-san.

El rubio negó —Kuchiki-san, llevas entrenando desde que salió el sol, creo que ya es momento de descansar. Si fuerzas tu cuerpo de más, podrías retrasar tu regreso al Mundo Humano.

—Tiene razón, lo siento… Pero ya casi son dos años, con cada día que pasa siento que lo he abandonado pese a que me ayudó aunque arriesgase su vida— respondió antes de soltar un pesado suspiro —¿Le parece que al atardecer reanudemos nuestro entrenamiento?

—Me parece bien— comentó Kisuke para ver como Rukia tomaba su zampakuto y se marchaba del campo de entrenamiento del décimo tercer escuadrón.

A los pocos minutos apareció Ukitake, quien no dudó en acercarse a Kisuke para preguntar por su oficial.

—Se está esforzando de verdad— dijo el capitán al escuchar su rendimiento en el entrenamiento.

—Realmente quiere regresar a verlo, solo espero que no se decepcione al ver la barrera que ha colocado Ichigo-kun con todos nosotros— opinó Urahara.

—¿Tan triste se encuentra él?

—La primera vez que Ichigo-kun se quebró ante la impotencia, derrotó a tres ladrones a puño limpio… si solo hubiese sido uno, creo que podría haberlo llegado a asesinar.

Sus palabras hicieron sobresaltar a Juushiro, quien enseguida desvió avergonzado la mirada. Sabía de sobra que Kisuke tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar con el joven hasta que los Xcution hicieran su primera jugada.

—No pensé que fuese a tomarlo de esa forma — confesó el albino.

—Nadie lo esperaba, hace unos días yo me enteré de ese evento por Yoruichi-san quien pasaba por ahí mientras Ichigo terminaba con sus oponentes debajo de la lluvia. Ella quería acerarse al verlo con sus puños sangrando al igual que su cabeza, pero tenía en mente que el Goitei no se tomaría la molestia de velar por él hasta que fuese demasiado tarde— dijo antes de mirar hacia el cielo —No creí que le doliese tanto el alejamiento, quizá debimos ir por él después de que se cumpliese un año.

—Ustedes dos, no deben tirar la toalla ahora— comentó Kyoraku quien se acercaba con pasos calmados acompañado de Nanao —Si nos equivocamos deberíamos de disculparnos y emendar nuestro error apoyando a Rukia-chan con su entrenamiento y en todo lo que necesite. Además un lazo así no se deja intimidar por una barrera.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres, Kyoraku?— le preguntó Ukitake.

El castaño se acomodó su sombrero para mirar fijamente a Kisuke —Asegúrate de que Tomohiro comience a crear fisuras en esa barrera, para que Rukia-chan llegue a romperlas.

Tanto Nanao como Ukitake al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, el albino de inmediato miró a Kisuke.

—¿Acaso le has dado un cuerpo? — preguntó con escepticismo.

Urahara asintió —Creo que él es el mejor calificado para tratar con alguien que comienza a caminar por la oscuridad, después de todo es el hermano mayor de Aizen y quien recibía todas las emociones de él después del accidente que dio origen a la teoría de las almas modificadas— respondió con calma.

Ante sus palabras Ukitake soltó un pequeño suspiro —Iré a hablar con el capitán comandante para que me permita a mí también ir— mencionó para marcharse.

—¿Crees que aún se sienta culpable por darle esa idea a aquel chico? — preguntó Kisuke.

—Ukitake puede parecer inofensivo, pero se ha visto en la necesidad de hacer cosas indescriptibles en nombre del equilibrio como todos nosotros. Así que pienso que aún debe lamentar haber destruido el experimento con Tomohiro dentro para que no explotase media Sociedad de Almas — respondió Shunsui para mirar hacia la dirección por donde su amigo se fue.

* * *

Cuando Rukia regresó a entrenar, Ichigo apenas había llegado con los Xcution y se disponía a hacer un breve calentamiento en aquella habitación vacía.

Mientras el Kurosaki estiraba su cuerpo, un chico de cabello rubio se le acercó.

—Así que tú eres el famoso tornado de Karakura— comentó Yukio con calma.

Ichigo al verlo se sorprendió un poco de la semejanza que tenía con Hitsugaya, aunque decidió quedarse en silencio y enfocarse en su actividad.

—Vaya, vaya, el guapetón ha ignorado al niñato— dijo Riruka bastante divertida al aparecer por la puerta trasera de aquella sala.

—A ti qué te importa chismosa — respondió Yukio molesto —Además ¿Acaso no eres ciega?

La joven chasqueo la lengua —Algo, pero sin importar la distancia cualquiera puede sentir como tu energía se eleva cuando estas molesto, idiota.

—Él no puede— comentó Yukio antes de sonreír con arrogancia para señalar a Ichigo —Ahora quiero ver como ligas con él— agregó para marcharse.

—No le hagas caso, solo le gusta molestar a quien se deje— mencionó Riruka antes de acercarse al Kurosaki —¿Y tú eres?

—Kurosaki Ichigo, el segundo shinigami sustituto— respondió sin darle mucho interés a lo que habían dicho.

Ella sonrió ligeramente —Riruka— dijo para extenderle la mano.

Ichigo aceptó el saludo por cortesía, pues se encontraba más interesado en entrenar —Oye, no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿Se encuentra Ginjo? Me dijo que iba a entrenarme hoy— comentó.

Riruka se encogió de hombros —Ni idea, no me llevo muy bien con él así que usualmente no me dice a donde va, pero si tanto te interesa pelear puedo ayudarte a cambio de algo.

—¿Qué sería ese algo? — preguntó el Kurosaki no muy convencido de querer seguir la idea de ella.

—No lo sé, pon una oferta.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes —¿Qué te gusta?

—Lo adorable.

Una idea vino de inmediato a la mente del Kurosaki, aunque debería de ir a un lugar al cual juro que solo entraría arrastrado —Te conseguiré un peluche de conejo, un chappy edición limitada.

Riruka fingió meditar la idea —Interesante, ahora dime ¿Por qué un chappy?

Ichigo maldijo esa pregunta en lo más hondo de su alma —Por qué he apartado uno y tengo un descuento para otro— respondió un poco avergonzado.

—¿Acaso eres un otomen? — preguntó Riruka con interés.

—No, pero a una amiga le gusta ese horrendo conejo y tenía planeado dárselo como regalo de Navidad… pero tuvo que irse— respondió mientras intentaba no sonrojarse al hablar de algo así con una desconocida.

—Bien, lo tomaré. Solo porque quiero probar si tienes buenos gustos, ahora espera unos minutos en lo que me preparo para entrenar contigo— dijo Riruka para regresar por el mismo lado del cual había llegado.

Cuando el Kurosaki se quedó a solas de nuevo, soltó un pesado suspiro para mirar a sus manos mientras recordaba la caja de color verde que sostuvo desde el centro de Karakura hasta su casa, intentando no ser visto por ninguno de sus familiares —Lo había olvidado, tal vez debería… No, mejor iré por otro — murmuró para finalizar su entrenamiento.

Un par de minutos después, Riruka apareció acompañada de Ginjo, o más bien jalándole de la muñeca. Aunque por el bostezo que soltó el azabache todo indicaba que estaba dormido hasta hace poco.

—Bien, esperaré ese peluche, más te vale que sea algo lindo— le dijo Riruka antes de empujar a Ginjo hacia el Kurosaki —Toma a tu perezoso profesor, Ichigo.

—Así que estabas dormido— comentó el adolescente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba con seriedad.

Kugo se encogió de hombros para volver a bostezar —¿Importa? Ahora atácame con todo lo que tengas.

Ante sus palabras, Ichigo le lanzó un buen puñetazo hacia el rostro, pero su golpe fue detenido con facilidad.

—N-No puede ser— murmuró Ichigo sorprendido al ver como Kugo le había detenido con tres dedos y parecía calmado.

Aun así, él no iba a rendirse y comenzó a atacarlo con más fuerza, primero intentó asestarle un golpe con sus puños pero al ver que no tenía posibilidad alguna decidió agregar algunas patadas, que a pesar de estas eran bastante poderosas Ginjo no tenía problema con detenerlas utilizando sus rodillas, cosa que lentamente iba desgastando la condición de Ichigo y provocándole dolor.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿Por esto me mandaste a despertar? — le preguntó Kugo con calma.

—No, aun puedo pelear— respondió Ichigo para seguir atacando.

Pero poco a poco el ánimo de Ichigo decaía al ver que ni siquiera era un oponente para su profesor. Si no podía hacer nada siendo una pelea normal, seguramente era imposible que le venciera aun con sus poderes de regreso.

Ante este pensamiento, la desesperación comenzó a florecer en su mente y provocó que sus ataques comenzaran a ser más erráticos. Esto siguió por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Kugo le detuvo con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, solo para derribarlo con una patada baja.

—¡Ngh! — exclamó Ichigo al caer con fuerza contra el suelo, casi de inmediato sintió como Ginjo colocaba su pie sobre su pecho.

—Me da igual que después pelees por mantener tus poderes, pero odio a un oponente que no cree en sí mismo y recurre a la desesperación para forzar a su cuerpo a ser mejor— mencionó antes de presionar un poco más y hacer que el Kurosaki soltase un gruñido de dolor —Si eres débil tienes dos opciones, morir o ser más fuerte, ¡Y si llegaste a ser un shinigami sustituto adulto eres la segunda!

—D-De que hablas— musitó el joven mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Ginjo rio antes de presionar un poco más —Yo fui el primero que llegó al bankai y sobrevivió al juicio del Goitei 13, hubo varios que me precedieron pero ninguno vivió. Al igual que tú, ellos creyeron que era buena idea ayudar a un shinigami, pero su sangre fue derramada al creerlos una imperfección como si ellos fuesen perfectos— respondió antes de mirarle con seriedad para presionar aún más su pie contra el pecho del joven—¿Realmente piensas que esos bastardos te tienen cariño? ¡Todos ellos te abandonaron como un zapato viejo! ¡Eres un idiota si piensas que eres importante para alguno de ellos!

—¡Ahg!, ¡Ya basta!— exclamó Ichigo con fuerza al sentir una punzada en su pecho ante las palabras del azabache.

Kugo le ignoró y en cambió le dio un pisotón —¡Solo viven para ellos mismos, dicen proteger a las almas pero nos asesinan creyendo que su ideal de equilibrio es el correcto!, ¡No son más que hipócritas vestidos como la muerte! — respondió de forma cortante.

El Kurosaki sintió como su sangre hervía con cada palabra que había dicho su profesor, aunque el peso que él ejercía sobre su pecho era mucho, se preparó para levantarse —¡Silencio, tú no sabes nada sobre ellos! — bramó para levantarse, aun cuando sentía como sus costillas se oprimían y amenazaban con romperse —¡ELLOS SON COMO NOSOTROS!

Usando toda su fuerza, Ichigo logró quitarse de encima a Ginjo mientras le veía con rabia y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, listo para atacarlo de nuevo.

—Eso no me hará nada— comentó Kugo, solo para sentir como uno de los puños de Ichigo rozaba su rostro.

—Ellos aman y pierden personas importantes en cualquier momento, tiene anhelos, sueños, amigos e ideales, los cuales seguirán hasta la muerte y es por eso que los aprecio— dijo Ichigo serio mientras se preparaba para lanzar otro golpe —¡Yo quiero volver a ver a aquella enana mandona para agradecerle por darme algo para sentirme vivo! — gritó con fuerza.

Su golpe fue detenido por Kugo, quien se mostró sereno ante sus palabras.

—Suficiente por ahora, quiero que hagas cien sentadillas y abdominales— dijo Ginjo para soltar el puño del joven y darle la espalda —Me has demostrado tu punto, solo falta que ellos lo confirmen— agregó para marcharse.

Cuando Kugo dejó la sala, fue inmediatamente a enjuagarse el rostro con agua fría, no pensó que se dejaría llevar por sus recuerdos, mucho menos que su alumno pudiese encontrar la fuerza para encararlo y estar a su nivel por un instante.


End file.
